What Sunsets Bring
by Forget December
Summary: Oneshot, Touya and Yukito spend the evening watching the sunset from Yukito's roof. Touya falls into a daydream about his and Yukito's first kiss, while watching the sun set before him.


A/N: This oneshot is my first fanfic in the CCS fandom. It was originally written as a little friendship fic between Touya and Yukito, but after reading several stories where the two of them were paired up, I decided to go back and tweak this a bit. ;)

**What Sunsets Bring**

They had been on roof for several minutes. The two of them could barely remember the last time they did this: watching the sunset from Yukito's rooftop.

They sat silently, side by side, just enjoying each other's presence. It had been Yukito's idea to climb up there and see the sun go down. He said that it would help them relax, with all the studying they've been doing for the end of term exams.

Touya thought the idea sounded crazy, but decided he could spare a couple minutes, even though he had to get home to cook dinner. Soon enough, he found himself alone with Yukito, watching, in his opinion, the most beautiful sunsets he had ever seen.

It was quite a sight. The sky faded from deep blue to a crimson red at the horizon. There were hints of purple and wisps of cloud scattered amongst it. The sun was sitting silently at the horizon, just as Yukito and Touya were on the roof. It was as if it was staring at them.

But there was something else that made this sunset seem a little more different than the other ones Touya had seen before. Perhaps it was the company he had this time? He had seen sunsets with his family before. Whenever they saw it, whether it be outside their house or driving down the road, they always talked about how beautiful it was, or they took pictures of themselves posing in front of it. Touya had always enjoyed those moments, but here, now, he was able to completely take in the radiant sight in front of him without being distracted.

Maybe he just needed some peace and quiet away from everything else for just a moment. But he wasn't completely alone and away from everything. He had Yukito by his side, sitting quietly and staring at the sun as well. There was always something about being alone with Yukito that made Touya feel- Touya couldn't exactly put his finger on it. He never was exactly sure where his feelings for him stood...

_Touya hesitantly placed a hand on the side of his friend's face, the warmth from Yukito's cheek pouring into his cold hand. He was uncertain about how Yukito would react, but he didn't seem to mind. _

_Touya kept his hand there, unsure of what to do next, the warm feeling from his hand now spreading throughout his body, to the very tips of his toes. Quick heartbeats pounded inside of him. His mind was racing, searching for the right move to make. Touya felt as if he was playing chess, where one wrong move could throw the whole game off, but this wasn't a simple game. Things wouldn't be the same if he lost, and things probably wouldn't be the same if he won, either._

_Suddenly, he felt as if his brain no longer controlled his actions. His face moved slowly moved towards Yukito's, who seemed to be surprised as to what Touya was doing. But Yukito didn't pull away, but instead, scooted closer towards his friend._

_Time seemed to slow down to a painful pace as their faces neared one another's. The small seconds that would lead to their first kiss stretched into endless days. An infinite amount of sunrises and sunsets seemed to pass before their lips would touch._

_Touya closed his eyes, his hand still against Yukito's cheek. It would happen any second now, the one moment he had been dreaming about ever since he met Yukito. He felt as if his heart would explode as soon as he felt something warm and moist made contact with his lips. _

_They were both still for a couple of seconds, the feeling Yukito's lips against his creating a feeling of pure happiness inside of him. His heart felt light, as if it were light as a butterfly, fluttering through the sky. He would've agreed to anything at the moment, if he could seal this moment forever._

_Then, Touya followed his instinct. He deepened the kiss, pouring his heart into it, being as gentle as he could to make their first kiss perfect. His free hand found Yukito's other cheek. He held Yukito's face in his hands, praying with everything he had that he wouldn't pull away. But he felt something else pulling him away from that very moment._

Before he knew it, the sun was gone and the sky was starting to fade in to the night.

Touya had been lost his in thoughts again, daydreaming about the kiss. He had come up with so many different scenarios as to how their first kiss would happen, if it ever did. But this time, it had felt so real…

Yukito tapped him on the shoulder. "We should probably get going," he said, smiling. He started to get up, when Touya gently pulled on the sleeve of his arm. Yukito sat back down and turned to face Touya. "Yeah?"

Touya finally took his gaze off the sky and stared into Yukito's eyes. _It was now or never, _he thought. Touya weighed the desicion for a moment, finally deciding that life was full of risks, and what was a better time than now to start?

He hesitantly placed a hand on his friend's face…


End file.
